User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Ủa Echo cũng chơi VOCALOID nữa à? Ko có phải, cái bài đó có tên bắt đầu = chữ MA chứ ko phải có ma! Ừa, tụi tui thích bài gì là tụi tui cover bài đó hà :]]] Cái quái gì thế này, sao giống Wiki của mềnh thế??? Hay quá, đc 2 người trong wiki cùng sở thích òi =))) Ừ, tui đi thu thập đó :]]] Hàng giả mơ nhái hạng hiệu hả mấy cưng! Tụi nó bik đếch gì về codes đêu, làm rối rối lên 1 chút là khỏi cop :v Cái con Rutchelle đổi tài khoản ùi hả? Mới thấy tài khoản mới của nó bên DF Wiki, chưa thấy ai ngu như nó, IP block chớ có phải tài khoản đêu, hỏi gì cũng ko bik, làm dùm đi, dạo này nó còn làm phiền bà ko? Phản bạn de lun, mấy khứa gì đâu ko! Đi làm mà cứ chat như vầy hoài chắc tui bị đuổi việc sớm @@ Thui, để xíu nữa tan việc, tui về chat típ hén =]]] DF chat again? I have some news @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) no i just watched the french version and the scene where the witches cursed the sirenix,was in the inifite ocean! SO Its A mistake! XS am tired of these mistakes.ANd yeah polieta was a nymph whose sirenix was evil! its true you will have to wait till 12th may for the english version!Curelove (talk) 12:05, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Good,that's a relief. ^^ I'm excited to see the new episode in ten days ^^. oh okay, thanks for your explanation ^^ Super Six Friends (talk) 23:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I had some thought that some of the WInx' Sirenix spells are using gods and goddesses in Mythology, such as : *Neptune's Sting (Neptune is the god of fresh water and sea.) (Wikipedia) *Naiad's Attack (Naiad is the name of a water nymph) (Wikipedia) So, I said that Goddess Defense is Gaia's Defense because of these thought. Super Six Friends (talk) 00:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) and one more thing, in Wikipedia, Gaia is included in Nature goddesses category. :D Hi Rose! Can I have 5 MH icons from your userpage? 03:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll wait for the English episode where Flora uses her defensive spell again (Episode 26). If she says Goddess Defense, it means the name of the spell in English is different from the name in the Italian dub ^-^ and btw, i read his talk page. I read that he often misheard the spells -_-". Super Six Friends (talk) 06:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) VOCALOID đó tui bik lâu òi, nó đc làm theo ước vọng của chủ nó....khá là tội.... Ngoài ra con này KEI vẽ đẹp quá nên tui like ấy mà :]]] IDK if he often does that, I only read it from other users' messages and English isn't also my native language since i'm Asian. :) Super Six Friends (talk) 07:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Trời ơi, giải thích cho Người sáng lập ra con này ngủm trc khi nó đc đi vào sản suất! Người sáng lập của con này ước nó sẽ hát ở sân khấu Hokkaido giống như Miku Live Concert vậy..... Có kể lể gì đâu má Kamui Kitano, Kamui Gakupo :]]] bệnh chết :V Ừm.... Tội ổng de :v Yeah ! It's nice to have a chat with you ! ^-^ ☺Super Teens☺ 07:45, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, honey :D!! 08:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) hi how are you?no i just know that the new sailor moon anime will be a reboot of the old anime itself !Also the anime got delayed !XS mannn the wait is killing me!Curelove (talk) 20:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) i have some even bad news.i just read that the anime is not going to come until fall 2014!Curelove (talk) 20:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Quên bà nó cái mật khẩu Twitter http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=qYP8o362S3M Chậc.... :3 Ôi thôi bỏ mom rùi Fumio Osano, biên tập viên của manga Sailor Moon thuộc nhà xuất bản Kodansha, người được biết đến với biệt danh "Osabu" đã khẳng định khi trả lời một câu hỏi trên tài khoản Twitter của mình rằng anime mới của Sailor Moon đã bị trì hoãn. Trước đây, anime đã được công bố là sẽ ra mắt vào mùa hè này. Osabu chưa cho biết thêm chi tiết, nhưng một thông báo chính thức sẽ có sớm. Khi được hỏi anime sẽ phát sóng vào mùa đông năm 2014 không, ông trả lời: "Không phải trong năm 2014. Có lẽ là như vậy :V, kiểu này chắc nghiền lại bộ anime "Kobato" trong lúc chờ cái Sailor Moon này quá Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply. I'm good too :)! I had a bit of a tiring day though and I had to finish lots of homework :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Yep, nothing can beat homework or school in making you tired. Sorry about that. You have to go to school on Saturday's? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Wow. No students in Australia have to go to school on Saturday's or Sunday's @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:23, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thì giờ cho details rùi đó! Echo là fan của Máy Khoan Teto nhể :v? ý là cái bím tóc của Teto nhìn như cái máy khoan ấy mà :v SF-A2 Miki 2012 Design đẹp quá!!! Hôm nay T7 mà cũng đi học à? Ừ thì tui có nói xấu đâu, tui chỉ nói nó giống máy khoan thôi http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120615175842/vocaloid/images/e/e8/Miki_Concept_Art_2.jpg Bố KEI vẽ là đẹp phải bik! Xấu cũng ra đẹp! Ừm, cái váy đẹp Tui vẽ xấu phải bik :v Đã bảo là ko có chê mà! Tui nói nó nhìn giống cái máy khoan thôi! KEI illust cho Miku, Kagamines, Luka, Galaco, Kamui, và 1 số đứa khác phụ như là Miki, Yuki.... Úp hình bà vẽ cho coi tí nào :v Ngại ngùng gì ko bik nữa , có khi tụi nó còn khen ko chừng! Chậc, ko bik giọng của Kamui ra seo nữa, thấy illust dễ thương quá! :v ừ, bà rủ đi, pé Kamui này bà khởi đầu mà! Hokkaido chắc lun, Nga sao đc Chỉnh cái đếch, vậy sao tụi nó ko nói Lily đó, cũng y chang vậy thôi! Pé ấy dễ thương vậy, sao lại ko vote chứ =]]], con mèo :3 Tui chuẩn bị sang khu Akibahara "công tác" ở Nhật, có lẽ sẽ inactive lâu....:v Ít nhứt Luka đc KEI illus nhể =]]] Ko phải để ngắm gái :v, Akibahara đc mệnh danh là khu thiên đường Otaku, qua đó lấy thông tin cho bên Otaku Việt Nam mình :v, Miku mà ko đc KEI illust thì xin lỗi à.... Đang chế sig Luka, lấy ảnh của KEI, cái ảnh của ông này khó xóa cái nền de lun >"< Chậc :3, nghe bà nói cũng đã quá! Oh yeah! Hình Luka trong cái sig này đẹp nhể :3 Lên trang của Mr. KEI down về chứ đêu :v Tin tức: Kamui Kitano có thể sẽ là CV04 Quan hệ hợp tác mới giữa Crypton và Hokkaido co thể sẽ được đánh dấu bởi sự ra đời của một Vocaloid mới, nhưng điều này chỉ xảy ra nếu có sự giúp đỡ của các fan. Cùng với việc trụ sở chính của Crypton được đặt ở thành phố Sapporo, Hokkaido, không có gì ngạc nhiên nếu họ và họa sĩ đã tạo nên Hatsune Miku cùng nhau thựchiện một dự án mới. Được đặt tên là Kamui Kitano (北乃カムイ), cô sẽ giúp Hokkaido quảng bá các sản phẩm, lịch sử và văn hóa địa phương. Hình ảnh của Kitano là một ca sĩ thần tượng chưa debut vì công ty quản lý phá sản. Ước mơ của cô là được biểu diễn trong nhà hát Sapporo Dome Arena (có sức chứa đến 54.000 người) và sự thật đó có thể diễn ra. Nếu đến cuối năm nay cô đạt được 30.000 like từ Facebook và Twitter, chắc chắn rằng cô sẽ có tiếng nói cho riêng mình và tham gia vào đại gia đình Vocaloid dù mục tiêu này chưa được thông báo chính thức mà chỉ được nhấn mạnh trên trang Twitter chính thức của cô. Vậy là thằng con trai sẽ trở thành CV05 :v Đáng lẽ là CV04 sẽ là 1 Male Voicebank, nhưng cái vụ Kamui này làm cho nó trở thành CV05 rùi :v Ai bik ổng @@, chậc, Kamui rùi sẽ có cặp, mà cặp vs ai nhỉ? Đâu có bắt đâu, FA như Miku cũng đc Item của con này chưa gì đã thấy là con mèo òi :3, mà con mèo thì thích ăn cá..... Rose, I am reporting user:Osnapiluvari for innapropriate language,being rude and disrespectful and erasing Daphne's season 6 info. Mèo là Kamui Cá là Luka => Kamui sẽ...thịt Luka :v? Trời, KEI cộng tác viên vs bên Cryton mà lị, Promotion Arts, cái gì cũng do KEI vẽ hết á LOLOLOLOLO http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Lv8g38QhpQ Sự kết hợp hoàn hảo :3 Ổng có vẽ MEIKO vs KAITO mà, nhưng chỉ là Promotion Art.... Bó tay :3 Hi Rose :D!! How are you :)?? Btw, I want to let you know, an user name, Osnapiluvari has reported Echo to Sorrel without any reason @@!! 04:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Ừm, tui đang có Project cover lại nhạc của anime, tui vừa cover lại bài Ashita Kuru Hi cho Miku vs Luka nè Rảnh làm http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYVhhMDK7DE Bôi nhọ anh Len quá :v Bôi nhọ Len khủng khiếp :v Thôi tội nó, mới thực tập hà.... Bài đó trong anime Kobato, có mấy bài Mew Mew Tokyo cover nghe cũng đã lém :3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrjcD44feXU Luka - Pink Rock Shooter XD :V Thường bà thích nhạc thể loại gì? Trời, tới thể loại bà thích mà còn ko bik à :v? Tụi nó phao tin Kamui đc Kana Hanazawa lồng kìa, Kana giọng ngọt....nếu thế thì tuyệt quá :3 Trời, Ozawa có bik nói đâu mà lồng tiếng :v, nó là chỉ bik ớ ú á chứ có bik nói đêu :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SubyScCJwzA Nè, nghe thử đi Giọng của Kana đó, nghe cũng đc hén Ai bik nó, lần nào mở miệng ra cũng ớ ớ ớ....cả chục lần :v, tưởng nó câm Chính xác là cùng tác giả chung vs CLAMP, nhưng Sakura có hơi hơi khựa chút, cái này cảm động hơn nhìu Tui otaku mà, lâu lâu lục đc bộ anime nào ngon là ngồi luyện :v Coi chưa sao bik nàng ấy ko câm ! Ngọt như đường phải nói tới Yuzuki Yukari, vãi cả ngọt, nó liệm lun đó >"< Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Rose, I saw your message on Osnapiluvari's talkpage. Theories and rumors are aloud on the wiki. They only have to be marked as such. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm good too. I just went to the movies. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Bik, là đam mê, thường ám chỉ những người nghiền Mangas, Animes và văn hóa Nhật Bản Trời Maria Ozawa đi trả lời phỏng vấn 0_0, hồi nào vậy cà Con nít thời nay dữ quá! Yep, but I believe the user that kept removing it should be banned. When I warned her nicely, she told me in a rude way that I was apparently being rude. You could see from my comment that I spoke in a nice tone and I never meant that message to be rude. She even said that to Fatimah and Echo @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Cái định nghĩa ấy xưa òi, giờ nay cộng đồng otaku lớn mạnh, vui vẻ lắm, chứ đêu có vậy :v Nhưng vẫn còn bị kì thị, vẫn bị coi là trò con nít...đúng, cái đó ko phủ nhận đc, vì vậy mới ra sự kiện FREEHUGS để xóa bỏ mối kì thị đó....thành phần bị kì thị nhiều nhất trong giới otaku hình như là cosplayers, coser nào vô làng cũng bị ăn gạch, ko ít cũng nhìu..... Yuki đó, con nít đó.... :v Okay. She even created a blog in Caps Lock. I hope she stops @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Btw, Disney Fairies Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi again Rose. I'm doing an edit spree on Disney Fairies wiki ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh. What's wrong with that page? I wonder when Sorrel will decide :)? I feel like taking a nap too, sadly, I have homework to do :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's quite weird. Anyway, I realized that since we haven't been active on Disney Fairies Wikia, there's been lots of vandalism. One user even added the category "Grading templates" to Fawn's page @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tui là trưởng nhóm cosplay đó :v Coi cái này hài vãi, ko nhịn cười nổi Có coi The Avengers ko? ✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Của Jake, thằng bạn bên The Evillious Chronicles Wiki ấy mà Phim hay, hỏi bà coi chưa thoy :3 Cái hình hồi đậm chất Việt Nam thật :v muỗi Okay, talk to you later Rose :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) tầm xàm, có tui làm cho nó thì có! Ko thấy cái sig đó ở trong mục Requested Sigs hả thích coi phim lãng mạn ko? Hết chuyện nói òi hỏi chơi vậy á :v, có tra triếc giề đâu :v, điều tra phải hỏi 3 điều ghê gớm lắm chứ đâu phải mấy cai này Da fu :v :v :v http://truyen.vnsharing.net/Truyen/Len-x-Miku-doujinshi-collection Phải học cách cua gái của Len :v Từ từ, để mò, lên VnSharing kiếm thử http://truyen.vnsharing.net/Truyen/Vocaloid-Short-Doujinshi I am leaving this wiki. Everyone is disrespectful and they are rude to me for my country's way of speaking. They are even rude to admins and telling them they are wrong when they are right. Osnapiluvari (talk) 13:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC)osnapiluvari Thank you! You are the kindest person I spoke to since joining! Osnapiluvari (talk) 13:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC)osnapiluvari Yes but it is the only lead we have so far on season six, thank you ^^ Mason made it for me. Hello! Can you please tell Princessfairyflora to stop speaking to me and commenting on my things? She isn't making this situation easy for me. Sorry to bring in more drama but she keeps bothering me. Thank you! Osnapiluvari (talk) 00:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC)osnapiluvari http://truyen.vnsharing.net/Truyen/Vocaloid-Doujinshi-Colllection Bộ này cũng đc lắm nè Hình như bộ nào cũng xoay quanh tình yêu của Rin Len nhỉ